1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method to control operation and safety of a hydraulic press.
More specifically, the invention is intended for operating a press equipped with a hydraulic system by means of a software application provided for that purpose that is loaded into the memory of a programmable processing unit.
In this instance, the word ‘press’ should be interpreted in the general sense. Bending-off presses, punch presses, folding benches and suchlike are therefore covered by the general term ‘press’ used here.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic presses operated by CNC machines, PLCs and other programmable processing units provided with the necessary software already exist.
Such presses generally include at least one hydraulic cylinder operated by means of a hydraulic valve.
In the existing systems, the software uses transducers and/or feedback signals on the hydraulic valve to operate the press.
A disadvantage of this, naturally, is that it requires the necessary hardware.
Such existing presses generally also show the disadvantage of carrying out a safety check only before or after an operation, not during the operation itself.
Another disadvantage of such known presses is that it is possible to circumvent certain safety provisions by for instance bridging contacts or suppressing the feedback signals.
An additional disadvantage is that a part can be installed during repair or maintenance of the press that is not fully compliant or functions poorly without this being detected by the CNC or other programmable processing unit.
The objective of the present invention is to offer a solution to at least one of the aforementioned and other disadvantages.